


Kitchen Chats

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The kids are outside playing with the dog. Tyler's cleaning the kitchen when Fandango sneaks up behind him.  He's reminded of just why he loves Fandango.





	Kitchen Chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet my friend encouraged me to post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a rare moment of quiet for Tyler and Fandango. The kids are out in the backyard, chasing the dog. Dinner's finished and the leftovers have been put away. Tyler stands in the kitchen, surveying the scene before attacking the counters with a spritz of cleanser and an old towel. 

"Dango, what are you doing?" Tyler glances up and to the left as he feels his husband's chin rest on his shoulder. He laughs, Fandango's lips just grazing over his neck. 

"Watching the kids." Fandango nods in the direction of the picture window that overlooks the backyard. "Also, thinking." He grabs Tyler by the hand, spins him so he lands pressed to Fandango, and then, he's dipped. "My God, you're beautiful."

Tyler shoves out of Fandango's grip. This is the year he turns 39. He's almost 40. The hair framing his face is starting to soften and gray. Laugh lines have started to form on the corners of his eyes. He also thinks he's finding wrinkles. How can his husband find him beautiful?

"Don't look at me like that," Fandango says, pulling Tyler back in his grasp. "You are _not_ an uggo." He laughs, leaning in to nuzzle Tyler's neck. "Somehow, you still manage to render me speechless." 

"No need to sound so surprised. We've only been married for the last ten years," Tyler says, his lips firm but his eyes laughing. "Two kids, two dogs and three houses later..." 

"I know how long we've been married and our family structure," Fandango whispers, pecking Tyler on the lips. "I just _love_ the fact you're still as beautiful as the day we got married." 

Tyler returns the kiss. 

-Fin-


End file.
